


Seeking Emet

by Cân Cennau (gwenynnefydd)



Series: The Reformation of Princess Scorpia [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Love at First Sight, Pining, Pre-Slash, Taking Prisoner, kidnap, plumeria - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenynnefydd/pseuds/C%C3%A2n%20Cennau
Summary: Only Scorpia would go after someone who stormed her fortress with a fifteen foot flower golem. Only Scorpia would fall for someone who she’d never even met. And only Scorpia would think it would be a grand old idea to go waltzing into the Whispering Woods in search of her.





	Seeking Emet

This was  _ daft _ , Scorpia thought, as she fought her way through a patch of bramble.

No, actually, she amended, this was  _ incredibly  _ daft.

The Whispering Woods terrified they younger cadets, and even the more experienced officers would reconsider walking straight into it alone. And yet here Scorpia was, walking straight into it alone, her legs like jelly with fear. The First Ones creatures she had already met had given her the heebie-jeebies, and she could only pray that no others came rolling out of the undergrowth at her. All she could do was creep and listen, creep and listen, until she reached her target.

Which, quite frankly, was a  _ ridiculous  _ target.

She’s not quite certain how she got here. She remembers losing the watchtower, and having to report the loss to Catra. Catra had been understandably furious, and had yelled and screamed about her incompetence and what she had lost. Scorpia still winced at the abuse that got hurled at her, but she felt like she deserved it. She should’ve worked harder to protect the watchtower, should’ve trusted the spybot, should’ve,  _ could’ve _ …

Well, that was in the past now. Right now, Scorpia was going to do something  _ right  _ this time. By seeking out one of the princesses that attacked the watchtower and… and… well, Scorpia wasn’t entirely certain  _ what  _ she was going to do, but it was  _ something _ . She could still remember the flower golem that had climbed the walls, how it had taken her breath away in its awe-inspiring size, and then proceded to terrify her as it decimated the fortress.  _ That  _ was what Scorpia was going after, that and the princess behind it. Princess Perfuma of Plumeria, as the Horde’s database had told her, and Scorpia could not  _ wait  _ to meet her, to take her back to the Horde, and to… well, she wasn’t entirely certain  _ what,  _ but it was going to be good.

As she used her pincers to cut through another bramble patch, the main settlement of Plumeria came into view, all colours and flags and tents. Scorpia crouched behind a bush and watched as the inhabitants played and frolicked in the open meadow-like village. The Horde had never had anything like this - Scorpia certainly could not remember anything like this in her childhood. The children laughed and played, and the family units gossiped and smiled, and at the far end there was a giant tree with its gemstone that seemed to smile benevolently over everything. How would the Horde be if they allowed things like this? Scorpia asked herself, almost wistful. Less efficient, probably, but the fun and the joy and the love clearly evident here would’ve been...

_ Focus, Scorpia _ .

She was here for the Princess, not happy family funtimes. She shook her head, and scanned the encampment. There was a big tent right at the very end of the encampment, more elaborately decorated than the others, and if Scorpia was a betting woman she would bet  _ that  _ was where the Princess was hiding. She began to shift around the perimeter, trying to get closer to it. She also had to think how she was going to get inside - she didn’t suppose that the villagers would take too kindly to a Horde soldier just waltzing in. Princesses could not kick other princesses out without good reason though, so perhaps if she could get Perfuma alone...? 

Her belly fluttered a little at the thought, and she wondered if she should’ve eaten that last ration bar back at camp. Funny body doing funny things, she thought, and continued to move closer to the tent. If she just shifted to the left a little, maybe she could-?

The question was answered for her when she suddenly felt her feet slide from underneath her, and she was suddenly swinging from a rope-net hanging from the tree.

“H-hey-!?” Scorpia struggled to free herself, but only got herself more tangled in the net. The commotion of her yelling got the attention of the villagers, and some began to approach her location, which made her panic and flail even more in the confines of the net. She tried valiantly to cut the ropes using her pincers - what  _ were  _ these ropes made out of?! - but it was no use. The ropes wouldn’t cut, and there was no hope of her escaping before the nearest villager arrived. 

She stopped struggling, and sighed as the first crowd of people arrived, peering at her, frowning at the Horde badge on her chest. But they did not attack her with sticks or magic, but they hovered around, waiting for something. Scorpia wondered what for - if she was free, she would not be waiting to attack… As she tried to think of a better way to escape, the crowds parted, and someone walked down towards them. A lady, with topaz skin and long, curly blond hair, a crown of pink flowers and the sweetest face Scorpia had ever seen.

_ Oh no,  _ Scorpia’s mind helpfully noted.  _ She’s cute. _

“Princess Perfuma!” one of the villagers said. “It’s a Horde soldier!”

“I can see that.” Perfuma came closer, and Scorpia’s heart did little flipflops at her very floral scent. “What are  _ you  _ doing here, on your own?”

“I, uh,” Scorpia tried and failed to come up with a good excuse. “I was, er, visiting?”

The crowd behind Perfuma shifted a little, and the little voice in the back of Scorpia’s head not enchanted by Perfuma’s good looks and good smell and good  _ everything _ gave her a mental slap.

“I mean, um,” she continued, pretending she hadn’t been looking for constellations in Perfuma’s freckles. “Can’t princesses visit from time to time?”

Perfuma tilted her head. “They can. I’ve seen you before, haven’t I?”

“I, uh… no? Definitely no?!” Scorpia prayed to every holy gemstone that Perfuma would not remember where she came from and would let her go. “I’ve, uh, been in hiding-”

“The All-Princesses ball!” Perfuma suddenly snapped her fingers. “Princess Scorpia! You were with the cat-lady - Catra, I think? You tried to destroy the Frost Castle.”

Scorpia tried and failed to think of an excuse,  _ any  _ excuse, and came up with nothing. She sighed. “Alright, maybe I  _ was  _ there.”

The crowd shifted again, and Scorpia could sense their growing anger. Perfuma, however, seemed to not notice it, or rather was ignoring it. 

“And at the watchtower,” she mused. “I remember seeing you when I was on top of Flora.”

“Flora?” Scorpia blinked. “You gave a name to that golem?!”

“She’s very sweet!” 

“She threw my officers off the ramparts!”

“They were in the way!” Perfuma watched her for a moment. “Well, I can’t let you free, knowing who you are.”

Scorpia sagged. “What will you do?”

“I’m going to take you prisoner.” With a wave of Perfuma’s hand, Scorpia found herself dropped unceremoniously to the floor. Scorpia had a slight manic desire to start running, but before she could move more than a few steps, she found herself wrapped in vines. She told her stomach to stop flipping as Perfuma lifted her into the air with ease, and began carrying her out of the thicket into the village itself. Feeling powerless, and mentally giving herself the hardest of facepalms, she tried to glare at Perfuma, but Perfuma wasn’t angry or stern or anything she should be. Instead, she was… grinning? 

“Ooh, this will be so fun!” she enthused. “I’ve never had a prisoner before!”

Scorpia tried and failed to tell her heart that this was a very  _ bad _ thing.


End file.
